


Templars Have Urges Too, Miss Frye

by mrjasonbloke



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I needed cheering up, Other, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrjasonbloke/pseuds/mrjasonbloke
Summary: Evie was expecting a quiet night. It turned out to be anything but and it was beyond her wildest dreams.





	Templars Have Urges Too, Miss Frye

If Evie could have envisaged what was to happen to her that evening, she probably would have thought that she was having a fever dream. 

For the first time in a long time the young assassin was enjoying a relaxing evening. Evie was stretched out across her couch, her mind somewhere between being asleep and awake, when she suddenly found her tranquility interrupted. 

Someone had boarded the train. 

The young assassin leapt to her feet, holding her trigger finger precariously over the button on her hidden blade. 

Evie felt herself frowning in confusion when she heard the sound of two female voices in conversation with one another. She could have sworn that she recognized one of them.

There was a polite knock on the door of her carriage as the assassin steadied herself.

"Miss Frye, may we speak with you?" 

"Miss- Thorne?" asked Evie, hesitantly. _What the hell is she doing here?_ thought Evie.

"Miss Attaway and I would ask for just a moment of your time." said Thorne.

Now Evie was curious, her brother hadn't stopped talking about Pearl Attaway since he had begun working for the prosperous businesswoman and she had been anxious to see the woman for herself.

"This could be interesting." whispered Evie. However, the Frye girl wasn't going to let her guard down. Making checks to her weapons, she put her hand to the door and opened it a fraction.

" _Oh Hell_ ," thought Evie, swallowing hard. " _Just what is it that makes female Templars so alluring_?" She had already found herself strangely captivated by Lucy Thorne when she had fought her in the vault at St. Paul's. Her eyes were so beautiful that she could have very easily thrown down her weapons and kissed the Templar there and then. Now she had caught a glimpse of Pearl Attaway for the first time. The businesswoman was probably a few years older than Thorne, thought Evie. Her attire was pristine. She wore a royal blue dress, her hair was tied back in a style not too dissimilar to Thorne's but her hair was more of a dark blonde colour. It was Attaway's eyes that threw the young assassin off guard. They were a beautiful deep brown. " _Now I see why Jacob won't shut up about her_!" thought Evie. She could feel her legs trembling as she opened the door to admit her unexpected guests. 

"Good Evening, Miss Frye" said Lucy Thorne, with Pearl Attaway following close behind her. "May I introduce Miss Pearl Attaway." 

"A pleasure, I'm sure." said Evie, giving Pearl a reluctant smile. This whole situation seemed totally surreal to the Frye girl and it was about to become even more so.

"Please, sit down." said Evie, trying to make pleasantries.

"I will stand for now if it is all the same to you, Miss Frye." said Pearl, her eyes examining Evie from top to toe. Evie watched as Lucy Thorne strutted around the train carriage in silence. A cursory glance indicated that the Templar wasn't carrying any weapons. This puzzled the assassin even more. What was their motive for coming here and why should anyone choose to meet with an assassin and not be armed?

Evie's train of thought was brought to a grinding halt as Pearl began to speak.

"I have heard a great deal about you, Miss Frye." said Pearl. "It is not surprising that Lucy has been so taken with you."

"What?" asked Evie, puzzled.

"Oh yes, Lucy has spoken to me at length about you." said Pearl, slowly edging towards the young brunette. "Your agility, your courage, your...beauty." 

Attaway was barely more than an inch or so away from Evie as she said the last word. 

Evie was unaware that Lucy had crept up behind her until she felt a pair of arms wrapping gently around her waist.

"Lucy wasn't exaggerating." said Pearl, her voice now low and seductive.

Evie suddenly felt Attaway kissing her softly as Lucy held her from behind.

"This can't be happening?" gasped Evie.

"Why ever not?" asked Pearl, as she moved her lips to the Frye girl's neck.

"Ohhh." moaned Evie, as she felt Lucy trailing kisses over her left shoulder. Thorne glanced over at Pearl and gave her a sly smile. This was better than they could have dreamed of. The young assassin was becoming like putty in their hands.

"Why are you doing this?" gasped Evie.

"Templars have urges too, Miss Frye." said Pearl, as she captured Evie's lips in a kiss. Evie closed her eyes when she felt Thorne's hands slip under her shirt and squeeze her breasts, massaging her right nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"Miss- Thorne!" cried Evie, as she threw her head back, allowing Lucy to nip at her left ear with her teeth.

"I think that maybe it's time to take this to the next level." said Pearl.

Lucy nodded in response as she and Pearl lay Evie down on her bed.

"Now Miss Frye, we are going to have our way with you. I don't want to hear any words of protest." said Pearl, sternly. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Just touch me! Please!" pleaded Evie. 

The assassin's heart was racing. This was insane but her body and mind didn't want them to stop.

Lucy slowly began to unbutton the young woman's trousers as Pearl saw to the assassin's shirt. 

Thorne couldn't help herself as she slid a finger into Evie's undergarments, the wetness that she found there was nearly enough to cause her own feelings of arousal to overwhelm her.

"Oh, Miss Thorne!" cried Evie. "Please!"

"Not yet, my dear." said Pearl, as she began to caress the rest of the young assassin's body. "We want to have some fun with you first."

"Close your eyes, Miss Frye." ordered Pearl."

"What?" asked Evie.

"Just do as I say and don't open them again until you are told, is that understood?" said Pearl.

Evie immediately did as she was asked, the unbearable throb in her centre was now controlling her actions. The young woman listened to the slight sounds in the carriage as she heard the faint rustle of fabric and the torturous sound of kissing.

"Right then, Miss Frye. You may open your eyes now." said Pearl.

Evie felt her heart jump as she took in the arousing sight of both Pearl Attaway and Lucy Thorne laid bare in front of her.

"I know that you want Lucy, don't you....Evie? You want her so badly." teased Pearl, playfully running a finger down the redhead's moist slit.

Evie could feel her body burning with desire. "Yes!" she cried out. "I want her. I want both of you!"

"Very well, Miss Frye." replied Pearl. "I wish to see you pleasure Lucy first."

This was something that Evie had dreamed about night after night since she had first seen Lucy Thorne. 

Pearl moved Evie and positioned her between Thorne's legs. Her nasal passages were instantly filled with the glorious scent of the Templar 's arousal as she ran her fingers through the thatch of dark red hair and found her target. She could see how swollen and desperate Thorne was for her, even though the Templar was trying not to show it.

Evie gave Thorne a predatory smile as she put the tip of her tongue to the Templar's throbbing clit.

The young brunette immediately felt Thorne thrust into her face.

"Ohhhhh- this...this is." cried Lucy.

Evie watched as Pearl softly kissed Lucy, giving her friend words of encouragement. "Don't fight against it. Let it happen. Allow yourself this moment of pleasure."

Pearl held Lucy tight as she felt the redhead becoming rigid in her arms. 

"Evie!!" Lucy screamed, as her release sent strong shockwaves through her body. "Kiss me." gasped Lucy. Evie complied with the Templar's request, capturing Lucy's mouth in a deep kiss and allowing Thorne to taste herself for the first time.

"Lie back, Miss Frye." ordered Pearl, not giving the young woman time to think about what had just transpired. Evie did as she was asked and instantly found Pearl's dark eyes fixed on her body.

"What do you want me to do, Miss Frye?" asked Pearl, slyly.

_What? She wants me to tell her what I want her to do to me_? thought Evie. 

Evie didn't want to say anything but the ache of desire in her core was driving her to distraction.

"Use me as you see fit." said Evie.

Pearl couldn't help but touch myself at the assassin's words. This was perfect, she and Lucy had the assassin at their mercy. It would have been so simple to kill her right then but where would be the fun in that?

Pearl merely smirked at the assassin's words before burying her face between Evie's legs, to which the Frye girl let out a moan of approval. Lucy was suddenly at her side, caressing her face and gazing into her greenish blue eyes as Pearl continued to bring her closer and closer to the edge of bliss.

"Miss Attaway! Pearl.....please...oh!" cried Evie. 

"Come for me, Evie." said Pearl.

"I've never....." began Evie, her words escaping her as Pearl brought her closer to climax.

"You have never experienced an orgasm before?" asked Pearl, with surprise.

"No!" cried Evie.

The young woman's breathing was becoming heavier as Pearl continued the assault on her body. Evie suddenly let out a moan as she felt Lucy Thorne swirling her tongue around her right nipple.

"I thought that you might appreciate a little more stimulation." said Lucy, as she looked into Evie's eyes.

"Ohh, please hold me." pleaded Evie, as she felt her body tense up. She didn't want this to end. It was too much and not enough all at once. Evie didn't know if the outcome of this would be pleasure or pain but she didn't have long to wait to discover the answer.

Pearl gave Evie's clit one last long stroke and the young woman let out an incredible cry. Her hips lifted from the bed as her back arched and she temporarily lost her sight in a swirl of white mist.

In her exhausted state, she was partially aware of both Pearl and Lucy, who were lavishing her body in soft kisses.

When Evie had finally come down from her high, she felt Pearl take her by her right hand and guide it between her legs. 

"Touch me." said Pearl, as her dark brown eyes shone at Evie.

Evie began to move her fingers in circular movements, to which Attaway let out breathy moans.

"Do you want this to end, Miss Frye?" asked Pearl, as Evie continued to pleasure her.

"No!" said Evie, in an almost strangled cry. "I don't want to lose this feeling. I don't want to lose you and Miss Thorne."

Lucy lay down behind Evie and gently kissed her neck.

"What would you have us do, Miss Frye?" asked Pearl.

"Take me away from here!" pleaded Evie. "Take me with you!"

Lucy suddenly gave the assassin a meaningful look. 

As Evie caressed Pearl to climax, Lucy grabbed Evie in her arms and kissed her hard.

"Do you mean that?" asked Lucy, as she softly stroked Evie's face.

"I love you, Lucy. Take me with you." said Evie.

"You see." said Pearl. "I told you that she must be in love with you. There was no way that an assassin would let their target escape. There had to be a reason. That is why I made you come here tonight."

"What? This was your plan?" asked Lucy, as equally in shock as the assassin. "Well, what about what's happened here?"

"There is no harm in having a little fun." said Pearl, smiling. "We all have our urges after all."

"That is so true, Miss Attaway." said Evie, with a smile. 

"Were you being serious when you said that you want to come with us?' asked Lucy.

"Yes." said Evie, kissing Lucy's face.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." said Pearl, gathering up her clothes to go and get dressed.

Evie grabbed pearl by the arm as she stood up.

"I want to lie with both of you tonight, Miss Attaway." said Evie, softly. "I want to thank you for bringing Lucy and I together."

Pearl merely smiled back at Evie before disappearing behind the screen to get dressed.

\-------

That night, the three of them lay close beside each other in the silence of Lucy's chamber. Pearl could hardly believe what was happening to her as Lucy and Evie both edged her towards her climax. 

"Don't forget, if you ever feel the urge, we are always here for you." said Lucy, kissing her friend deeply.

"Night or day." said Evie, as she sucked hard on Pearl's clit one more time and heard a gleeful laugh escape from the woman's lips. 

"The pleasure will be all ours."


End file.
